


Bulletproof Vest

by MundaneTeen



Series: Mission Possible [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood knows what he wants, Ass-Kicking, BAMF Magnus Bane, F/M, Forgiveness, M/M, Magnus is bossy asf, Revenge, Shadowhunters are agents, The Clave sucks, Valentine better get ready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MundaneTeen/pseuds/MundaneTeen
Summary: What do you do when you're a badass assassin and your Shadowhunter ex-boyfriend who broke your heart shows up during your vacation asking for your help? You shoot him of course.“Magnus what the fuck? You just shot Alec,”“Is he not wearing his bullet proof vest?” Magnus raised his eyebrow.





	

Magnus rolled off the bed and landed on the floor with a thud.

“Fuck,” He muttered as he winced in pain.

He got up on his knees and glanced at the clock by his bedside which was blaring the numbers ‘03:00’ in a bright, insulting to Magnus’ eyes, red colour. Magnus could hear the waves crashing simultaneously alongside the roar of the wind. He heard the noise that woke him up again as he heard another smash somewhere in the house.

“Somebody wants to die,” Magnus growled.

He slid his hand in between the silk bedspread and pillow, a wicked grin making its way to his face as he grabbed his gun and jumped on to his feet. He eyed the massive bedroom that had come with the villa he had rented for his time away. He could easily turn the light on by a simple clap of his hands but that would be too easy and besides not seeing the faces of the intruders would make kicking their asses even quicker.

“Well I was bored anyway,” Magnus sighed.

He got into his fighting stance and willed any tiredness from his body away. He heard the sound of footsteps behind him, very light footsteps but he heard them all the same. He quickly swivelled around, lifted his leg and slammed it into the chest of the man coming for him. He grabbed the arm of another person, a woman he presumed, who was trying to punch him and swung her so that she landed on the man. At the sound of a whip soaring through the air, Magnus groaned as he felt the whip wrap itself around his hands. He pulled his hands towards himself, dragging the person at the other end towards him as well and knocking them to the ground. He heard a loud yell as clumsy footsteps charged towards him and Magnus punched the poor boy before he could do any damage.

“Oh, come on, I know you can all do better than that,” Magnus smirked.

Magnus froze as he caught the smell of the cologne that had assaulted his nostrils during that one night they had spent together in his Brooklyn apartment.

“Magnus,” the man started.

Without even fidgeting, Magnus raised his gun towards the voice which came from near his bed and pulled the trigger. The sound of the bullet whistling through the air and hitting Alec Lightwood right in the chest with enough force to send him flying back onto the bed brought Magnus some sick twisted satisfaction.  He clapped his hands as he moved towards the liquor drawer that he just had to have in his room because he was going to need to be semi drunk to deal with this shit. With an entire bottle of wine in his hand, Magnus turned around to glance at the so called ‘Shadowhunters’ that were on the floor.

“Magnus what the fuck? You just shot Alec,”

“Is he not wearing his bullet proof vest?” Magnus raised his eyebrow.

“Still,” Isabelle muttered “What happened to you? You used to be such a gentleman. You’re not going to help me up?”

Magnus moved towards the feisty, wrapped in leather, young woman that demanded his attention and held a hand out to her which she gladly took.

“I apologise for my manners dearest Isabelle,” Magnus grinned as he lifted Isabelle’s hand to his lips “You did break into my home though,”

Isabelle smiled with sympathy as she moved to hug Magnus but he moved back as he didn’t want her to think that what happened a year ago, was so easily forgotten. Even though Isabelle had been the only person that had taken his side there was still a part of him that was still upset with her as well simply because of association. He eyed Jace, Samson and Clary as they stood up and rubbed the parts of the bodies Magnus had inflicted pain upon.

“I don’t know where you get off shooting Alec like that. What if-,” Jace barked.

“Shut up Herondale. Remember who you’re talking to. Don’t undermine my ability to differentiate between who has a vest and who hasn’t.” He walked up until his forehead was resting against Jace’s “Know that if I wanted Alec dead, that if I wanted any of you dead, I would have killed you already and would be calling a clean-up crew to remove your bodies from my villa. Now you have 15 minutes to explain why you’re here before I throw you out. I have entertained this long enough,”

He walked towards his bed and sat down next to the man he had loved a year ago. Magnus was guessing the shock of the force had been too much and as defence mechanism his body had knocked him out. He really didn’t know why Alec was shocked to be quite honest as if he wasn’t expecting Magnus to do something rash; Magnus had told him to expect the worst if they ever met again. He could have easily shot Alec somewhere that would have caused him pain but alas the soft spot he had for him was still there. Magnus felt a pang of guilt as he watched the man beside him. He was exactly as Magnus remembered.

When ‘The Clave’ was founded it was based upon the principles of protecting those they considered to be ‘mundanes’. Mundanes were those who lived their lives blissfully unaware of the danger that they were constantly in. Whenever there was any fight between different organisations, powerful people who started wars with each other or simply someone such as Valentine who rose and started to disrupt the peace, The Clave was always there to save those who were innocent in all the matter. They were principles that Magnus used to admire The Clave for but that admiration was short lived when he discovered how corrupt The Clave had become. They did their work in the Shadows hence the name Shadowhunters, very few people knew of their existence. The Clave had bases across the world which they called Institutes and in which the shadowhunters lived. These were the men and women who were born and bred to become the warriors and protectors of the mundanes. Magnus had run into them during his visit to New York last year and that’s when he had met Alec Lightwood and the rest of his friends. The Clave were after a Valentine Morgernstern, a person who Magnus was after for reasons that were his own.

“We need your help,” Jace began.

“What makes you think I will help any of you ever again,” Magnus laughed darkly.

“This isn’t the time to be petty Magnus. Grow the fuck up. We wouldn’t be here if we didn’t need your help,” Jace snorted.

“What Jace means to say is that only your expertise can help us,” Clary calmly stated.

“Why can’t your precious Clave help you,” Magnus laughed as he threw himself back on the bed. “You’re missing out some very important information. What’s caused you to be here,”

Magnus was met with silence. He watched as the shadowhunters bowed their heads and this is what caused him to really take a look at them. Dark circles around their eyes. Pale skin. Defeated expressions. Alec hadn’t gotten knocked out because he was in shock but because he was just tired. He watched as Isabelle put her hand to her mouth and stood up. Magnus quickly schooled his expression and followed Isabelle to where she stood staring out the window.

“What’s wrong my dear?” Magnus said softly, taking her hands and holding them in his.

Isabelle dropped her head onto Magnus’ shoulder causing him to close his eyes when he felt the warm tears that dropped on to his shirt. Magnus was aware that it was intimate positions like this that had often confused people of their relationship status and had Samuel seething with jealousy. Obviously, Alec was never worried because back then the chemistry between the was enough to quell his doubts.

“They took Max,” Isabelle sniffed.

Magnus dropped a kiss onto her forehead as he remembered the 11-year-old with a cheeky grin that had always tried to find some way to pin Magnus. The memory made his heart ache for the Lightwoods but there was nothing Magnus could do. He hated himself for it but he simply couldn’t get involved again.

“I would love to help you but I can’t” Magnus sighed.

“What do you mean you can’t,” Isabelle scream as she slammed her fists against his chest.

“Can’t or won’t,” Sheldon voiced.

A giggling sound interrupted the tense atmosphere as the sounds of heels made their way toward the room.

“You can’t be fucking serious Magnus,” Jace groaned.

“Is that a mundane,” Clary questioned.

“I am on holiday you know. What did you want me not do anything?” Magnus hissed.

“I bet you it’s Camille,” Jace muttered.

“Don’t insult me when I’m this close to killing you,”

They saw the black heels first followed the tight red dress that the woman before them was wearing. Her hair was in disarray as she slumped against the door frame. Magnus grinned at her as she reached down to take off her shoes. Once her shoes were off she started giggling again.

“I’m guessing you had a fun time sweetheart,” Magnus smiled.

“Oh, the best ever. You should have come tonight. I missed you,” the woman smiled toothily at him before her eyes took in what was going on “Well shit. I don’t think you missed me. You’ve got a boy in your bed and a girl in your arms. Did I walk in on some orgy?”

“Oh, darling I wish and not with these people,”

Magnus let go of Isabelle but not before resting his hand on her shoulder as a last form of comfort. He moved towards his friend and cupped her face.

“Were you truthfully okay tonight,”

“Yes, you need to stop worrying about me,” She frowned.

“Never,” Magnus said as he kissed her cheek.

“Sorry to disrupt your little love fest but our brother is missing,” Jace spat.

That caused the woman in his arms to sober up immediately and move towards the blonde.

“What’s going on?”

“Valentine. He attacked Idris and Max was there at the time. He was going to torch the entire place but instead when he saw Max he took him and told The Clave that if they let him take him, they wouldn’t torch the place,” Jace finished.

“And of course, your darling Clave practically wrapped Max in a ribbon and handed him off to Valentine,” Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Magnus please we need your help,” Isabelle started.

“AND WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I NEEEDED YOUR HELP,” Magnus bellowed.

“Wait these were the people that betrayed you last year,”

“ _You_ betrayed _us_. We did not betray you Magnus-,” Clary began.

That was when a dark laugh erupted from the boy that lay on his bed.

“Oh, but we did Clary. You know after we kicked Magnus out of the Institute that day, I just couldn’t wrap my head around why Magnus would do what we thought he did,” Alec muttered.

“What do you mean Alec?” Jace asked.

“You see. When we found Magnus last year it wasn’t by chance that we were after the same person. Magnus had been paid a large sum of to assassinate Hodge Starkweather. The Clave knew that out of all the shadowhunters in the Institute, only one group involved someone with a girl whose mother was once close with Magnus and a boy with black hair and green eyes,”

“My favourite combination,” Magnus butted in.

“We didn’t get picked for that mission because of our skill set. We got chosen because they knew we would catch Magnus’ attention. The Clave needed to get rid of Hodge because he knew too much and he was at risk of joining Valentine’s army. So, to fully get rid of him and those close to him they also enlisted the help of Magnus who they paid anonymously. They always knew that Magnus was in contact with someone who was in Valentine’s lair but the information that they left out was that the person wasn’t an associate of Valentine but his prisoner. Magnus wasn’t the one who was at fault for leading what we thought were Valentine’s men into the New York Institute. After we got rid of Hodge, The Clave wanted to immediately cut ties with Magnus. All those people we thought got hurt when The Institute was “attacked” were faking and laughing behind our backs when we all turned on Magnus,” Alec hung his head.

“Why didn’t you tell us Alec,” Clary asked.

“I told Isabelle because she was the one that encouraged me to look further into it but the rest of you never wanted to hear any sentence concerning Magnus,” Alec recalled “Everyone involved would have denied it anyway. Besides what was the point when Magnus had gone off the grid without any trace but now I can see why. When Magnus said he might need something in return for helping capture Hodge, what he wanted us to do was to help him rescue Catarina Loss. The same woman that is in this room wearing a red dress,”

“Yup. That’s me,” Catarina waved.

Alec stood up and walked towards Magnus who glanced away. Alec stopped when he was right in front of Magnus which was way too close comfort, he kept staring at Magnus until he turned his gaze back to him.

“Listen. I know you want nothing to do with me, that I have no right to ask anything of you and I would have never bothered you again but once Max got taken, I knew only one person could help us considering you had saved one person from Valentine's clutches already,”

“So, what? When your family members are captured and you say jump I’m supposed to say “how high?” and roll over when you command? But when it’s someone I consider to be family, you can easily cast them aside? You know fuck you Lightwood,” Magnus seethed. “I should have shot you twice,”

Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand that was lifting to slap him across the face. 

“I’m sorry. I am so fucking sorry. I’m sorry that I didn’t believe you. I’m sorry that you had to go through saving Catarina alone but Max shouldn’t have to suffer because of our wrong doings. Please Magnus. He’s only eleven and he’s got his whole future in front of him,” Alec’s voice broke.

“Wait, your brother is only eleven!? Fuck! Magnus what are you doing still try to decide whether to help him or not,” Catarina gasped.

Magnus pulled his hand away from Alec’s hands and angrily stalked towards Catarina.

“I’m not trying to decide. I’m not doing it. End of,” Magnus said.

“Magnus. There is an eleven-year-old boy out there who needs your help. You are one of the world’s greatest assassins. With you by their side they have a chance and getting him back. You know that Valentine is bound to have doubled security after you broke me out. You know that without you their mission has a high chance of failure. We can-,” Catarina ranted.

“No. No, absolutely not. Catarina I have already lost you once. That is not happening again. I refuse to put you in any danger,” Magnus said softly.

“Magnus, you just can’t let an eleven-year-old boy die!” Catarina yelled.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Magnus cursed “You know Valentine won’t kill him. He won’t harm a child, I’d like to think he has some humanity left. He’s using Max as a pawn to draw The Clave out and make them start a war. However, what he didn’t account for was The Clave’s selfishness which is why I’m guessing these guys are here on their own,”

“The Clave said it was too much of a risk. Fucking bastards,” Isabelle growled.

“We’re in this one on our own,” Clary voiced.

“Magnus, you studied that place for two years, you found a way to get me a phone in there, you were in and out of there for months trying to find the most practical way and you almost died getting me out of there. They don’t have your knowledge Magnus. They could all end up hurt or captured,” Catarina reprimanded.

“Fine but here’s the deal. You’re not coming,”

“But-.”

“No buts. You’re going to call a jet and as soon it gets here you’re going straight to Ragnor’s”

“Magnus I’m not a child. You can’t just-,”

“Oh, yes I can because three months ago, I found you in a cell almost starving to death and you’re crazy if you think I’m going to take you back to where such terrible things happen to you. I know you’ve said you’re fine but Cat you spent two years there. You need more than three months to recover.  The primary reason why I didn’t want to go on this mission is because I wanted to see to your recovery myself but if you promise to go to Ragnor’s, I will help the shadowhunters. I can count the people I care about on one hand Cat and don’t think I haven’t heard your sniffles in the night time. You care so much and I love that about but in no way, will you be involved in this mission. Deal or no deal?”

“I…okay deal,”

“Good. Now get your cute self to your room and start packing,”

“On it. You know you would think I’d be over your dumbass ordering me around by now,”

“You love it. Now quit stalling,” Magnus said he pushed her towards the door “The rest of you. You all look a mess,”

“Jeez thanks Magnus,” Clary scoffed.

“I don’t know who he’s talking about, I look great all the time,” Jace winked.

“Still in love with yourself I see. Anyway, I think it would be wise if you all got some sleep. There are plenty of rooms in this villa and I’d rather not go on a mission with a group drunk on sleep shadowhunters. We’ll regroup in the morning,” Magnus ordered.

He watched as the shadowhunters moved to get out of the room and smirked when he saw Sheldon rubbing his nose. They each gave Magnus a tired smile that showed how grateful they were as they left the room. Jace held back before he left and made eye contact with Magnus

“I know I was a bit of a douchebag earlier but on the behalf of everyone, I am so sorry for what we did to you and thank you for this,” Jace apologised.

Magnus only nodded in return and made his way over to his bed to find that Alec had been sitting on it as he watched the exchange between Magnus and Jace. Magnus sighed and rolled his eyes, clearly indicating for the shadowhunter to move.

“Get off my bed Alec,” Magnus sighed.

“Alec?” the boy repeated as he furrowed his brow.

“That is your name, isn’t it?”

“Not to you Magnus. Never to you and you know it. What happened to Alexander?”

“Let’s not do this. I’m going to help you get your brother back there is no need for you to try and bring back the past in order to try and repay me,”

“Magnus that’s not what I’m doing,”

“Yes, it is. You feel guilty that you’re here right now asking for my help so you think by attempting to flirt with me, it’ll make me happy and therefore make you feel less guilty but there’s no need to. I’m over it.”

Magnus made a move to turn away from Alec but stopped when he felt a hand grasp his wrist.

“Well I’m not over it. I’m not over you and I don’t think you’re over me either. We spent so much time trying to fight this off the first time around and I’m not doing that this time. I’m going to put my feelings out there right now. I am still in love with you. I know I had a funny way of showing it last year but I was scared. Scared of my parents, The Clave, myself…you. It was the first time something like that has happened to me and it felt too good to be true so at the first sign that it was really too good to be true, I clung on to it because I was so scared of what this could become. I’m not scared anymore. I love you and I sure as hell am going to fight for you during this mission. If at the end of it you still want nothing to do with me, I’ll leave you alone. Will you please give me the chance to fight for you?” Alec begged.

Magnus looked at the sincerity that was on the face in front of him but he just couldn’t bring himself to put himself out there again. It took him so long to recover last time. Matter of fact, he still didn’t think he had recovered. The fallout with Aec had been a million times worse than what had happened with Camille.

“I think you should go and rest,” Magnus said in a monotone voice.

“I didn’t hear a no,” Alec grinned.

Before Magnus could say anything else he felt lips on his and that just about did it. The feelings he had been trying to contain for the past year flooded and made Magnus’ heart feel like it was going to burst. It was a chaste kiss but any kiss that involved Alec would forever be his undoing. Alec moved back smiled at Magnus, exposing his pearly whites that Magnus had called them when he used to tease Alec about how perfect his teeth were.

“I still can’t believe you shot me,”

“YOU WERE WEARING A VEST!”

 Alec’s smile widened in return as he continued to hold eye contact as he moved backwards out of the room before he turned around and walked out the door. Magnus lifted a finger to his lips and let a small smile onto his face before he shook his head and climbed into bed. He eyed the bottle of wine that he didn’t get a chance to drink.

“If I had been semi-drunk for this, Alexander's clothes would be on the floor right now,” Magnus muttered under his breath.

He clapped his hands and switched the light on. He was just about to nod off when

“You kissed him!” Isabelle whisper-yelled which he probably wouldn’t have heard if this villa didn’t have an echoing problem.  

He should have known Isabelle would have been waiting for details.

“Isabelle” He heard Alec whisper-yelled back. He could imagine the dark shade of red that Alec probably was right now.

He heard the footsteps make their way to his room and an excited squeal as and body leaped onto his bed.

“So, he kissed you,” Catarina asked quietly.

“Shouldn’t you be packing?”

“I packed already. Most of my stuff was in my suitcase already and I’ve already contacted Ragnor, the jet will pick me up at about 3pm. Now back to the kissing. How do you feel about it?”

“Ugh I don’t know,”

“What’s the problem? You told me even though you were mad at him, you understand his point of view and have forgiven him,”

“He told me he loved me and wants to fight for me”

“Even better so why are you all broody,”

“Because what if in the future there’s a time when someone tells him lies about me and he so easily believes them again. What if he throws me under bus? What if that lack of trust endangers someone I love again?”

“Oh, come on Magnus. From the beginning, you were planning to save me yourself. Asking Alec for help was probably your Plan V”

“It was Plan U actually. Point is, when I realised that I wanted to tell him about you, I really trusted him and to find out he didn’t trust me really sucked. Besides what if I needed that Plan U,”

“But you didn’t cause you’re the most badass assassin to walk the earth.  As for the trust thing, let him try and fight for you Magnus because I know you still love him and that type of love shouldn’t be lost. If he hurts you again, I will kick his ass,”

“I did shoot him earlier,”

“Magnus!”

“What? He was wearing a vest,”

“Who said romance was dead,” Catarina snorted.

Magnus kissed Catarina’s forehead and it wasn’t long before they were both asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos are appreciated ;)


End file.
